Electric ceiling fans are commonly utilized to assist heating and air conditioning systems by providing an additional degree of air circulation within the confines of a room. Light fixtures may also be included on the ceiling fan to provide light to a room. Thus, ceiling fans have enjoyed widespread acceptance in both residential and commercial settings.
Because ceiling fans are so centrally visible when installed, they become part of the interior decoration of a room. Usually, the style of a ceiling fan is chosen to match the room's interior decoration. However, if the interior decoration changes, the user must either accept the inconsistency between the existing fan and new decoration, or must buy a totally new fan. Since most existing ceiling fans are not designed to accommodate a wide range of interchangeable parts, the user will most often have to buy a new fan. This problem is compounded by the fact that interior decorations are sometimes only changed temporarily. Such temporary changes typically occur for parties or special events such as a holiday or birthday and usually involve providing the ceiling fan with extra decorations consistent with the event. Such external fan decorations can be dangerous if they become entangled in the fan, especially if the decorations include a string of lights or something that can potentially injure people in close proximity to the fan. Therefore, there is a need for a ceiling fan that includes interchangeable novelty parts so that the fan may change appearance for parties or special events, yet may be returned to its original configuration.
Moreover, often the elemental parts needed to make a ceiling fan operational are not aesthetically pleasing or consistent with the interior decoration of a child's room since such interior decoration normally encompasses the child's interests. These interests may include novelty or cartoon characters which are familiar to the child. Thus, there is a need for a novelty ceiling fan that depicts novelty or cartoon characters which are appealing to children, while at the same time having interchangeable parts for accommodating the child's changing interests.